Alternate Universe
by Belle6695
Summary: What if just Harry Potter's existence in the world and his presence in Forks messed everything up and made Edward to have another choice? What if Edward chooses another path? What will happened? This is set in another parallel universe where everything and everyone is non-magic. SLASH! Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**

**Author's Note**: Hello Everyone! I'm sorry but I cannot help but to do another one. This will still be Harry/Edward. I'm really sorry but I really do like this pair. Haha, nevertheless, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight. I don't mean to cause harm or confusion. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I gained no profits from this story. This is written purely for my own entertainment.

**Credit**: Thank you to **keria1123** who have been helping me to beta this story. TQVM!

**Warnings**: Slash, M/M love. (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ). AU, NON -MAGIC.

Chapter 1

"Mom, I will be fine. Don't worry." Harry said smiling, trying to comfort his mother, Lily. After all of these years, she is still pretty with her red hair and green eyes. This will be the first time he leaves his mother for such a long time. But he knows she will be perfectly fine with her new husbands, Sirius Black.

His mother marriage made him decide to give some time to the newlywed to have their own time. So, that is the main reasons he's here at the airport, waiting for his flight to America. It's been four years since his father, James Potter died in a car accident. Sirius Black is one of his father's best friends. Sirius takes care of them ever since. He had always treated Harry like his own son. Along the years, Sirius and Lily fall in love with each other. At first, they kept their relationship secret. They were afraid of Harry's reaction. Harry always respected and looked up to his father; they don't want him to think that they are trying to replace his father with someone else. So the day when Harry told them that he knew all along and they have their blessings, the couple was ecstatic. Since Lily and Sirius established their relationship, it took another two years for Sirius to finally propose.

"Take care pup; send my regards to Lucius and Severus." Sirius said as he hugged him. Harry is going to Forks, Washington where Lucius and Severus lived; he's going to continue his senior years there.

Harry smiled back to his new father. He knew too well of their history. During their school's years, his father, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Lucius Malfoy were best friends. They always played pranks on poor Severus Snape but when one of the pranks went too far and nearly costs Severus's life, they regretted and stopped ever since.

Surprisingly, after the incidents, Lucius and Severus have begun a romantic relationship. The other three friends had been more than supportive. Although sometimes Severus's sharp comments pissed them off, the thought of getting angry always melted away when they saw their best friend smiling happily. But luckily, thing doesn't get worse with Severus, they owed him after all. Severus has warmed up to them after a few months since his relationship began.

"Take care baby, I love you so much." Lily said in a choked sob voice. She knows her baby has all grown up but that doesn't mean she want him to leave yet. It took Harry and Sirius a lot of time to convince her that Harry will be just fine in America. "I'll go visits sometimes soon." She whispers softly to him. Hugging him tightly, afraid to let go. The once small adorable and clingy baby has grown to a 6'3" tall man. He has a muscular yet slender figure. He has her green eyes and his father's black messy hair. Even though Harry is only 17 years old he can easily passed as a 25 years old man easily.

Lily knows she is not exactly a good mother. When her husband passed away suddenly, she was so immersed in her own sadness that she completely forgot to be strong for her 13 years old son. She can't handle and manage the empire business that her husband left for them. She never has to make decisions for anything during her marriage life with James, he had been managing everything for her. As a result, Harry had to learn to be a mature and strong on a young age of thirteen. She still blames herself for making Harry lose his privilege to grow up like a normal child.

Luckily, James has been exposing the business world to Harry since the age of four, trying to teach his sole heir with his own way. He has claimed that was the ways he's been educated by his own father. He brought him to his workplace, letting him see how the business and marketing world works. Harry is a genius, he absorbs everything very quick. So, Harry had managed to pick up the pieces and restore Potter's business with the help from Sirius. Lily too soon learned how to help his son with their business, making average decisions for the company and let her son and Sirius to decide on the big things.

After struggling for four years, Harry decided to get a normal life for two years abroad. To have a normal life and enjoys it as much as he can. Ironically, he has always envy kids that can attend school like normal; all he ever had is a one to one session with his home tutors. So, he decided to roll into a normal high school in America. Of course he hadn't abandoned his family business, he will do everything online.

"Bye cub, take care." Remus Lupin hugged tightly. Beside Remus are his wife and son, Nymphadora Tonks and Ted Lupin. She hugs Harry and kissed him on cheeks. Harry took Teddy from her and kissed the baby forehead. Soon after that, he heard his final call for his flight. He waves them goodbyes and started to check in.

**AN: Oooh.. Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**

**Author's Note**: Well thank you cutelittlekitten18, regarding the storyline, honestly, I don't know yet. To ddh(if you are still reading), all can I say is I'm sorry that my story is not to your liking...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight. I don't mean to cause harm or confusion. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I gained no profits from this story. This is written purely for my own entertainment.

**Credit**: Thank you to **keria1123** who have been helping me to beta this story. TQVM!

**Warnings**: Slash, M/M love. (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ). AU, NON -MAGIC.

Chapter 2

Harry tried to get some sleep on the plane but somehow managed to stay awake, it must have been the cup of coffee he had drank a few hours ago. So he ended up thinking about things that had happened in the last few years. Four years ago, when they had received his news of his father's death they had been devastated. Harry had cried himself to sleep that night, only for that one night. His father had thought him to be a strong person in mind, never allow yourself to be weak, he said once. Because the weak will always lose. Seeing his mother cried every night since his father's passing made him realize he need to be tough and strong more than ever, for her at least. He has been thankful to Sirius who helped them since the beginning. He also had noticed their relationship when it just went in the early stage but he stayed silent because it's not an easy thing to think that his own mother has moved on with other man. He loves his father very much. He had been the most open minded and loving father ever. Everyone thought that he was having a tough time being his son with all the stern talking about handling business. But that is because they never saw his soft side that was only reserved for his family. His father never missed any events regarding his family. He even set Saturday as a family day for them. No work was allowed on that day. He smiled softly. If he has a child, he will know what to do since he already have a role model to learn from. But seeing his mother genuine smile once more after the accident made him more grateful to Sirius. So he decided to tell them that he knew all along and already gave him his blessings. The smile that he got from his mother that day made everything worthwhile.

All the thinking making him not to notice that the airplane has landed safely on the soil of America. After gone through with all the checking out process, Harry proceeded to the airport fetching area. When he saw two figures that he is familiar with, he smiled. He walked slowly towards them without them noticing. They were having some kind of conversation. The closer he got, the clearer the conversation he can hear.

"But Dad, please. I'll be just fine. Besides, Ron is going too." Draco said pouting. Draco Malfoy is the child of Lucius from his affair with a woman called Narcissa. Eighteen years ago, Lucius and Severus had a big fight and that night Lucius went for drinking at a pub. The next morning he woke up next to a woman that he doesn't know on a bed. When Severus found out he was more than furious. All the apologizing had been in vain when they found out that Narcissa was pregnant two months later. Things between Lucius and Severus were strained ever since and they broke up shortly after that. Severus took off to America soon.

Lucius did tried to make things works with the mother of his child but failed miserably. He soon realized there will be no one can take Severus's place so he ended up supporting her financially only. But soon after she gave birth to his child she took off with another guy and left a baby boy with him. That had been the toughest and weakest time in Lucius's life. He can't even take care of himself and now not to mention a baby. He was so depressed that he started to have idea of giving up his own child but always stopped by his best friends. That's when Severus came back to his life once again, helping him to take care of the baby and they named that baby as Draco Malfoy. It took Lucius a year to be fully forgiven and another year to convince Severus to become his lover again. To everyone's surprise, Severus have been very protective of Draco, like a mother hen. He has always given the best to Draco and treated him like his own son.

"Uncle Sev, Draco." He called them. Draco jumped in joy when he saw Harry and quickly gave him a hug. Draco has a blond hair which he gets from his father, Lucius. He has a pale skin and a slender body figure. Draco always kept his hair short because he really hates it when people mistaken him as girl. He had become more striking than ever. After Draco broke off from the hug, the black hair teen went to Severus and give him a big hug which the older man returned warmly. They took Harry back to their home and showed him around. They brought all Harry belongings to a bedroom that they had prepared for him. Staying with the Malfoy was one of the conditions for Lily to let him stays at America. So they will always be someone to look after him, she claimed

During dinner, Draco talked to him animatedly about a party that will takes place at a place called La Push. Harry chuckled. Wondering how Draco manages to talk and eat at the same time but still looking graceful. Severus only eat and listened to Draco's rambling while kept looking at the clock on the kitchen wall.

"Honey, I'm home!" they suddenly heard Lucius yelled across the living room. Severus face seems flushed red and his body moves uncomfortably on his chair. Draco giggled and Harry let out a laugh. Severus gave both of them a glare.

"Hello Harry, welcome to our home sweet home." Lucius said when he saw him. Then give a kiss to Severus's lips. The older blond man soon joined the dinner and the four of them chatted happily.

**AN: Like always, review..**


	3. Chapter 3

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**

**Author's Note**: Oh well, what's the harm with uploading another chapter? Hehe

**Disclaimer**: I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight. I don't mean to cause harm or confusion. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I gained no profits from this story. This is written purely for my own entertainment.

**Credit**: Thank you to **keria1123** who have been helping me to beta this story. TQVM!

**Warnings**: Slash, M/M love. (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ). AU, NON -MAGIC.

**Chapter 3**

Several days have passed since Harry's arrival to Forks and Harry's first day to a normal school had finally arrived. Today, Harry would be driving with Draco to Fork's High school and the blonde teen will help and guide him with everything. After finishing a cup of coffee, the black haired teen went to his room to get changed. He decided to wear a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. After that, he went to his car to start the engine while waiting for Draco. He had bought a white Range Rover to use at Forks, he wants to lay low but there is something about cars that he can't resist, he had wanted a very expensive sport car but when Severus said it will attracts a lot of unwanted attentions and the whole point of him living here is to lead a normal life he ended up buying the white SUV, which in his opinions are both moderate and stylish enough.

While waiting for Draco, he leans against his car and started to check on his cell phone, trying to see whether there is new updates from England. Harry whistles playfully when he saw Draco come out from the house. The blonde is wearing a pair of skin tight black leather pants and a wide V-neck grey long sleeved shirts, exposing his slender neck. It is both alluring and attractive. Harry knows the blond teen really takes his outer appearance seriously; it's a trait that he shares with Lucius. Back in England, friends that knew them thought that he and Draco has a thing for each other since Harry and the blond teen were really close but they were wrong. The black hair teen has a tendency to acts affectionate with person that he considered as a family and Harry treats everyone in his family that ways but since Draco is the only person that close to his age it seems like they were going out. He never acts that ways with anyone that is not related to him. Both Draco and he only see each other like brothers, there is no sparks between them whatsoever.

Draco walks towards Harry with a worried face, looking troubled by something.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, concerned by the blonde teen's attitude.

"Maybe it's better if we go to school separately. It's not a good idea to go with me on your first day; you'll give a bad impression to them." Draco said with an uncertain voice.

Harry sighed softly. This has been the thing that Draco brought up since the day Harry wants to drive with him to the school on the first day. Draco is worried because living and being raised by two gays parent is not exactly a family that people in this little town want to associate with. Peoples have been talking bad things about them since they moved in, saying that they brings bad influence to the town. Plus, Draco is also seen hanging out comfortably with Ronald Weasley, his best friend that was rumoured as gay too. It's not easy to survive in a high school that is filled with mean teenagers, they were mentally and sometimes physically bullied since the first day they went to high school and it's not exactly things that Draco wants Harry to experience.

"Come on, we've talked about this. Uncle Lu, uncle Sev and you are my family, if they can't accept that then I don't want to have anything to do with them." Harry calmly stated. It's true that Harry is protective over his family and the Malfoys were no exception.

"Let's go. We'll be late." Harry smiled reassuringly to Draco. The blonde teen sighed heavily before jumping in the car. "Just don't say I didn't warned you." the blonde said while rolling his eyes. Harry chuckled in response.

When they reached the school, Draco uneasily inhaled three times, trying to composed himself. Harry laughed loudly; he found it funny when he is the one that supposed to be nervous of the whole things instead of the blonde teen. Draco glares at him then jumped out of the car. Harry follows closely. When he stepped out of his car, he notices all the students stopped from their movement and stares at him. Harry put on a poker face, things that he tends to do when facing strangers. He looked at his surroundings, there nothing fancy about the school and the students. Then he realized he speaks too soon. A few feet from him stood five outstanding figures.

Harry looked at them, admiring the beauties that are rarely seen. He first notices the tallest member in that group, standing at a height of 6'5", he looks nothing like a teenager, with his tall and muscular body he can be intimidating but somehow he gives out a playful vibes. He is grinning playfully at a blonde girl besides him. Harry whistles mentally. She is nothing but a beauty; she can put any supermodels in shame. The blonde girl has a scowl on her face but soften when she looked at the half giant besides her. Harry wonders what it will take to see her smiles. Then another one that caught his sight is a guy with curly blonde hair. He has a pained expression on his face, like he is restraining himself to do something. Besides him, stood a small body framed girl, she has a pair of bright eye. Harry smile softly when he saw that girl, she got that looks on her face that he was familiar with. He used to date a girl that has that same dazed looking on her face, as if her thought was somewhere else. But they broke up after she moved away; it appears that she moves a lot because of her father's job requirement. He never thought that their relationship couldn't survive through long distance it's just their relationship was not strong enough. But there are no hard feelings between them, so they manage to remains friend after that.

When he looks at the fifth figure that stands gracefully among them, his hearts skips a beat. He put a palm on his pounding heart, he never felt this way before. Never with women, not to mentions men. Sure, he had dated a few woman but never he felt heart pounding like this before. Did his sexual preferences changed somehow? The person that caught his most attentions has a bronze coloured hair and a thin, tall but slightly muscular body. He is beautiful, he silently thought. The blonde girl is pretty too but there is something about the bronze hair teenage that intrigue Harry's inside. He can feels the attractions, it is so strong that Harry need to hold back himself from running towards the teenager.

Harry was so wrapped up in his own thought that he didn't notices that the five figures suddenly look at him at once. When he did realize, he is so surprised. Did the two blondes look like they want to exterminate him? The half giant is holding back the two blondes and the small pixie girl and the bronze teens only looked at him restlessly. What have he done? Harry looks around trying to find anything that causes them to piss of with him. His instincts tell him that they are dangerous and to run away, never look back.

Suddenly, the school bells rings and he snapped out. He hurriedly went to Draco's direction and walks past the five pairs of eyes that staring him hardly. Draco brings him inside an office and after getting his attendance slip, then he went to his first class ever.

**AN: Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**

**Author's Note**: Enjoy.:)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight. I don't mean to cause harm or confusion. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I gained no profits from this story. This is written purely for my own entertainment.

**Credit**: Thank you to **keria1123** and **sydneytaryn **who have been helping me to beta this story. TQVM!

**Warnings**: Slash, M/M love. (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ). AU, NON -MAGIC.

Chapter 4

When the lunch bell rings, Harry goes to the cafeteria to get some food. Draco suddenly has an urgent meeting with his club so he can't go with him. Harry actually enjoys his classes here. He had French and History so far. He had always wanted to learn that foreign language, but with all his time between restoring his family business and keeping up with his studies, which is mostly about marketing and management, he never got the chance or time to learn it. However, since the subject is offered here, he'll take his time to learn it properly. Learning America's history is quite fun for him, with all the wars and politics going on. He's worried whether he can keep up with it, since he needs to remember all the names and dates. Should he hire a tutor after all?

The chattering in the cafeteria dies down when Harry enters. He sighs and decides to take no notice of all the staring. He goes to line up to get his food and is quite frustrated to see the food looks unappetizing. Since he is starving, though, he just takes some of it. He sits down on an empty table's seat and starts eating. Gradually, the cafeteria is filled with chattering and whispering.

Suddenly, Harry's peaceful moment is disturbed when a curly dark brown hair girl comes and sits on an empty seat at his table.

"Hello, you must be the new student. I've heard about you. I'm Jessica Stanley," the girl says and takes her hand out for a shake.

"Harry Potter." Harry smiles charmingly at her and shakes her hand. He notices Jessica is blushing madly when he does it. He smirks. How easy, he thinks. Harry is considered a veteran in the business world; he knows how to read people and he doesn't have to read their mind to know what they are thinking. Harry also knows that people find him to be attractive; he has received a lot of confession from women to men. He is positive that this girl likes him; she had those crazy fans eyes, and he got that a lot back in England. She is quite cute but he's not interested for now; his mind is filled with a certain bronze-haired teen.

"So, are you related to the Malfoy's? I saw you coming with Draco." she says, looking a bit dismayed as she says the name Malfoy's. "Yes, they are my family. If you want to leave any unkind remarks about them, please leave." he replies, expression turning cold.

"I'm sorry, that's not what I meant."Jessica takes the hint and immediately apologizes; she doesn't want the new hot guy to hate her.

Harry wants to say something back but something catches his attention; the beautiful people that he saw in the morning. His eye follows them as they go to an empty table and sit down gracefully after they buy their food.

"Looks like you've noticed the Cullen's," she says bitterly, jealous of her crush's attention to the Cullen's.

"Cullen's?" he asks, finally looking at her again.

"Yes." Jessica is not happy with her new crush's interest on the Cullen's, but seeing that this is the perfect opportunity to patch things up with him again, she decides to provide some of the Cullen's information that she knows.

"The tallest guy is Emmet Cullen, the girl with blonde hair is Rosalie Hale and the blonde guy that looks like he's constipated is Jasper Hale…" her introductions are cut off by Harry.

"Constipated?" Harry asks, confused by her choice of word.

"Well, yeah. Doesn't he looks constipated to you?" she snickers.

"Hmmm… Go on." he says, deciding to drop the matter off. He's eager to know the name of the teen that makes his heart skip a beat.

"Okay, the smallest girl in the group that looks a bit crazy is Alice Cullen." Jessica snickers again, enjoying every minute of bad mouthing about the Cullen's.

Again, Harry gives her a disapproving look but keeps silent.

"And lastly, the copper-colored hair guy is Edward Cullen. He thinks he is perfect but he is just a guy with a stupid attitude."

Ignoring Jessica completely, Harry looks at the Cullen's again. "Edward…" he mutters softly. Did he overanalyze? Because he swears Edward flinched when he muttered his name, but that seems impossible since the distance between them is far and the cafeteria is not exactly quiet.

"But don't get your hopes high; they think they are superior to other people and are always wrapped up in their own little world. They are all adopted brothers and sisters. The quirky thing is, Emmett is dating Rosalie. Edward thinks he is so great that no girls in school are good enough for him. Jasper and Alice is weird, I mean their attitude is weird. They're creepy, right? I mean, technically they're not related but they live together! It's weird that they adopt all these children. Dr. Cullen and his wife, I mean. Personally, I think it's because Mrs. Cullen is barren that's why they adopted them." She continues rambling and fails to notice Harry's loathing look that is intended for her.

"I think I know why Jasper Hale looks like that," the raven haired teen says as he stands up from his seat. Grabbing his tray, he bends down and whispers lowly in Jessica's ear. "Considering the things that you say behind their back, I think he is trying really hard to prevent himself from ripping your head off." Jessica literally freezes on her seat. Harry smirks evilly and then walks away. Harry's suspicions are proven when he sees from the corner of his eyes that all the Cullen's flinch and look horrified. He can tell that they are not normal; they are too beautiful to be humans. They are treacherous; it's something that his instinct tells him. Harry is not a dim-witted and ignorant person; he knows this world does not consist of only humans. There are supernatural beings out there; it's something that he found out a long time ago. He is dying to know what exactly Edward is but he clearly knows the fact that curiosity does kill a cat. If he wants to do it, he must find out little by little, making a mental note to himself or else he will end up killed. It may sound too serious for others, but Harry is never wrong about these things, he really may get killed for knowing the Cullen's hidden secret.

After the school session comes to an end, Harry once again finds himself leaning on his car to wait for Draco. His classes are overall quite interesting; the only downside is he didn't get any chance to share a class with Edward. The only Cullen that he shares a class with is Alice Cullen.

During the class that he shares with the small pixie girl, he noticed that Alice kept glancing his way and sometimes she even cautiously went near him but suddenly drew back. The scene had repeated a few times. It was quite hilarious; she looked like a small animal that wanted to come near you but was too afraid to do so. The raven had wanted to just laugh out loud but he didn't want to startle her, so he decided to just keep still and let her make the first move. However, throughout the whole class she didn't do anything more than that.

Jessica Stanley's outrageous statement was proven wrong, Alice Cullen doesn't look creepy at all, and actually, she is quite endearing.

"Harry!" the raven suddenly snaps out of his thoughts when he hears someone calling out his name. Before he knows it, Draco and another red-haired boy is standing in front of him. Draco is looking excited while the red haired teenage boy is tinted red from head to toe. The raven chuckles, since both of them were practically running towards him he can't tell if he is blushing from embarrassment or just tired and out of breath.

"Harry Potter," the raven politely holds out his hand and introduces himself.

"Ronald Weasley," the red-haired boy nervously introduces himself. Harry notices his hand is trembling and he wonders why. Did he somehow scare him?

"Just give up Ron; he is as straight as an arrow," Draco says rather loudly and smacks the red hair on his head. Harry chuckles again when he sees Ronald's reaction. If he was only slightly tinted red before, now he is tomato red. Ronald quickly glares at the blonde who smirks at him.

Looking at their interaction, Harry is positive they are nothing more than good friends. He is quite relieved. Draco is like a baby brother to him and it's odd for him if someone takes interest in the blonde. Harry will make sure any people that want to have anything to do with Draco they will have to get through him first. Of course, he realizes sooner or later, the blonde will have his own love life but in the mean time, he only wants the blonde to be just like when he was five, adorable and innocent.

Lucius has asked him to keep an eye on his blonde brother because both Lucius and Severus realize how the town people think of them. Since Draco was little, he had received the town people's cold shoulder without knowing the reason. He always thought it was something that he had done. Back at the time, the raven always remembered Draco would cry and tell him how he didn't like it and keep asking for reasons why people didn't like him. Of course, he was the same age as the blonde at the time. How would he know any more than him? The only thing he could do at the time was listened to his problems.

As time passed, when the blonde realized why people treated him that way, he stopped confiding to Harry about it. There was a time when Draco hated and rebelled towards his parents, but thankfully it didn't last long. When Draco's rebellious acts has gone too far and Lucius and Severus didn't know what to do anymore, Harry's father had taken the matter into his own hands and decided to have a long talk with Draco. No one knew what happened during the long talk and Draco never mentioned it either. To everyone's surprise, though, Draco stopped hating his parents and he even befriended Ron who was isolated because of his sexual preferences too.

Harry doesn't know what Draco's sexual preference currently is but he had decided a long time ago that no matter what it is, he will make sure the people that want to date the blonde are genuine in every way. Regardless of who is the blonde's choice is, he will not be lenient with them.

"Harry!" The raven once again snaps out of his thought when he hears Draco calling his name loudly while snapping his finger on his face. "What is wrong with you? You keep dazing out," the blonde says to the raven while looking worried.

"Nothing. Let's go and eat a proper meal," Harry answers casually and smiles reassuringly at both of the people in front of him. Suddenly, the raven feels hungry and tired; he honestly blames the cafeteria's food and Jessica Stanley for it.

"Okay, let's go Ron." Draco motions Ronald to go into the raven's car. The red-haired boy stands dumbfounded at his side, not really sure whether to follow or not. Like Draco, Ronald realizes that some people are not comfortable hanging around with him. When he wants to decline, he hears the raven speak.

"Yes Ronald, come on. I'm starving. If you make me wait another minute, I'll make you pay for what I'm going to eat and I must warn you, I eat a lot." Harry states jokingly. He knows what exactly Ronald is thinking and he doesn't want him to think that he is refusing to befriend him. Ronald reluctantly nods and soon the three of them jump into the car and a few moments later they drive away.

No even one of them notices the five pairs of eyes that had been staring intensely at them since the beginning.

**AN: So… What actually happened? Why Alice is so interested with Harry? I think more or less some of you realized that I did not paired Alice and Jasper up in this story right? So, who will I pair them with? Please review and please look forward for the next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**

**Author's Note**: Enjoy.:)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight. I don't mean to cause harm or confusion. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I gained no profits from this story. This is written purely for my own entertainment.

**Credit**: Thank you to **keria1123** and **sydneytaryn **who have been helping me to beta this story. TQVM!

**Warnings**: Slash, M/M love. (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ). AU, NON -MAGIC.

Chapter 5

It's half past midnight and everyone in the Malfoy house is already in their own rooms doing their own things. Lucius and Severus are doing some reading before going to bed while Draco is in his room, surfing the net.

Suddenly, they are shocked by a loud, agonizing scream coming from Harry's room. The three of them quickly come out from their rooms to check on Harry's wellbeing. When they open his bedroom door, the trio saw Harry sitting on his bed panting really hard and his face is covered with sweat. He looks like someone that has been terrorized by something gruesome.

"Harry, are you alright?" Severus asks and walks slowly to the raven, not wanting to abruptly startle him, followed closely by Lucius and Draco who look concerned and confused. Severus starts to become more concerned when Harry doesn't give any answer even for a while. The raven is not even looking at them. Slowly, Harry looks up to them with a clearly distressed face and nods to respond Severus' question.

"Uncle Sev, it came back. I don't understand." Harry says with a frustrated voice. The raven looks straight into Severus;' eyes, as if he is trying to acquire an answer from the elder. Ruffling his hair harshly, Harry breathes deeply to calm himself. Severus looks flabbergasted at first then quickly snaps out from it and goes out, leaving Lucius and Draco who are at a loss and have no idea of what is happening.

Within minutes, Severus reenters the room and sits on Harry's bed giving him pills and a glass of water. "Swallow it; you'll need this… for the mean time." Severus says hesitantly to the raven. He then keeps looking worriedly at the teenage raven. So, it came back, poor Harry, Severus silently thinks.

Harry immediately takes it without any uncertainty; there is no doubt in his eyes. The raven trusts Severus with his life. If Severus thinks he should take this, the raven will not be hesitating to take it. Moreover, Severus is the one that had been helping him to overcome the nightmare a long time ago. Lucius who had been observing since the beginning finally understood what had happened. Weird, it had stopped a few years ago. Why is it coming back to hunt Harry now? The elder blonde wordlessly thinks, only exchanging a knowing look with his husband.

"What happened? What came back?" Draco asks restlessly. He knows what the exchanging glances of his parent mean and he doesn't like to be left in the dark not knowing anything. Why would Severus and Lucius hide anything from him? This concerns Harry and he doesn't like the fact that he is the only one that doesn't know anything.

Harry takes a few deep breaths and looks at Draco, and then he looks pleadingly at Severus. He feels exhausted right now and he doesn't have the strength to answer the blonde's questions.

"Harry, get some rest and we'll talk about it tomorrow." Severus looks at the raven while dismissing the other two to go out of Harry's room, even emphasizing the word tomorrow while looking at Draco, hinting him to only ask questions when Harry is in a better state of mind. The raven nods tiredly and goes back to sleep.

Draco looks at his parents questioningly and wants some answers from them. However, he also understands how he needs to be considerate right now, so he decides to wait for the answer tomorrow. After saying good night to his parents, he goes back to his room and continues surfing the net.

__**Meanwhile in the Cullen's household.**_

"Alice, didn't you see this in any of your visions?" Rosalie asks rather impatiently at her pixie-like sister. Everyone in the house looks worriedly at Alice who has guilt spread across her face, waiting for her answer.

Edward and Jasper look at Alice with curiosity, waiting for the reason why their little sister has been acting abnormal these days. Usually Alice is one of the members in their family that has a cheery attitude and looks happy all the time. Recently, though, both of them sensed something is wrong with her. In these past few weeks, she had sighed multiple times in a day. Though she said there is nothing wrong when either of them asked, Jasper constantly sensed anxiousness and guilt around her while Edward failed to read anything on her mind She purposely avoids it by reciting books that she had read recently.

Alice looks down on the floor, not daring to meet anyone gazes; it is her fault that something like this happened, she is the seer, she should see it coming, but she failed! "Sorry!" she suddenly shouts at the top of her voice to the rest of her family members before running to her own bedroom and slamming it shut, leaving the rests of the Cullens in shock.

Alice sits on the bed in her own room and grabs her knees and pulls them towards her chest, remembering the results of her vision that she got last week. If she says she was not scared by it, she would be lying. She never had these problems before and after what had happened this morning at school, she is even more anxious.

Suddenly, a soft knock on her bedroom door comes and clearly know who it is, Alice sighs heavily and tells the person to come in. Seconds later, as expected, Carlisle, who Alice looks up to as a father figure, comes into her bedroom. Carlisle smiles tenderly to his daughter before taking a chair and putting it at the bedside and finally sitting on it. Alice sighs again and looks Carlisle in the eyes, knowing that Esme and the rests of her siblings will be hearing this conversation.

"Alice, want to talk about it?" Carlisle asks gently. The blonde vampire has known all along that Alice is confident with herself because of her ability to look into the future; she can see every outcome in any events and that's what gave her that confidence. However, to hear from Jasper that she is recently surrounded with anxiousness, he was worries. This had never happened before; she never acted this way. Whatever made her react this way must be a serious matter and that's why it bothered his daughter so much.

"Carlisle, if my vision doesn't work anymore, will you throw me out?" Alice asks in a timid voice. Immediately after she blurts out her question, Carlisle looks at her, stunned. It wasn't just him though; every vampire in the house is shocked with Alice's sudden statement.

Edward is the first to snap out from the shock and speedily barge into Alice's room, followed closely by the others. All of them look apologetically at her, especially Rosalie. It upsets them to realize that Alice thinks the only reasons she can stay in this house is because of her ability.

Carlisle moves to Alice's bed and hugs her closely and smiles when she willingly reciprocates.

"Never think that the reason you are here is because of your ability, alright? We are a family. It doesn't matter whether you can see into the future or not. We love you no matter what." Carlisle assures his daughter with a tender voice; comforting her with each word he says.

Of course, why on earth he couldn't he figure it out? That's why his daughter had been acting such a way; her vision was not working. With someone that has that kind of ability for so long, of course Alice would think that she is useless if suddenly her ability didn't work anymore. Still, to know how scared she was to be kicked out if she lost her supernatural power really makes him feel like someone stabbed his undead heart with a dagger. The blonde vampire can feel Alice slightly tremble in his embrace and he is sure if Alice were capable of crying, she would.

"Alice, I'm sorry. I don't mean to…" Rosalie slowly approaches them and sincerely apologizes but stops halfway through her speech, not knowing how to continue. She feels dreadful right now. She never meant to sound like she was blaming her and make her feel useless because of her dysfunctional ability. How could she blame her if she herself doesn't possess any superpower of her own? Emmet hugs his wife from behind and comforts her as well. Although he is confused and shocked by the whole thing, he feels proud of his wife for admitting her wrongs and finally apologizing.

"It's alright Rosie, you don't know about it. Part of it is my fault for not telling you guys." Alice brakes from Carlisle's embrace and beams at him, suddenly feeling very good when she realizes that no one is blaming her for not having proper visions. To have thought that there was a possibility that she would be thrown out for her lack of vision, she had felt like her world had come to an end. From all the times that she has shared with this family, she has come to genuinely love them. She laughs inwardly, cursing herself for being so silly to even doubt her family members. She should've known better than to think they would ever do that to her.

"Alice, what happened?" Esme asks her lovingly while gently rubbing her back. Now everyone looks at her and wants to know what has happened that made Alice come to know that her vision isn't working.

Alice looks at her family members and sighs heavily.

"Last week, as usual, I tried to get visions from each of us, trying to see any harm that will come to us in the future. Everything was fine until…" Alice hesitant for awhile and looks guiltily at Edward and Jasper, trying to find a word to interpret what's in her mind.

"It has something to do with us?" Jasper asks straightforwardly, the same question that pops out in Edward's mind judging by the looks in Alice's eyes. Alice slowly nods.

"When I tried to look into Jasper's future it turns dark black. I can't see anything, not even a sound. When I tried to look into Edward's future, my vision turns so bright that I have to avert my eyes to somewhere else. To put it simply, I can't see anything in his either. However, I can hear some faint sounds, like Edward is talking to someone. Sadly, the sound is too low, like a whisper, I can't hear it, until…" Alice stopped again, but this time looking down, trying really hard to mouth her next words.

"I realize that regarding Edward's vision, it will be clearer as soon I get close to the new student that transferred to our school today." As Alice predicted, everyone except Carlisle and Esme stares with wide eyes at her.

"What is wrong with this new student? Why do all of you seem to be frightened by him?" Carlisle asks questioningly, looking at their expressions one by one.

"He smells like wolf. Not strong, but the smell is there. We are sure of it." Jasper responds and looks straight into Carlisle's eyes.

Carlisle is stunned for a second then quickly recovers. "Well. I think we must meet with him personally. I have a feeling that he doesn't know anything." He then makes a stop sign with his hands when he sees Jasper and Rosalie start to object, asking them to be patient and listen to his explanation. "Severus, who works with me, told me about him. He told me that he has a family member coming over and from the fond way he spoke of him, it's probably one of his family members. As all of you know, none of the people in the Malfoy family are related to the shape shifters in La Push. Furthermore, I think he is from England. Just maybe, he really doesn't know anything." Carlisle explains and analyzes the whole situation to them.

Severus is one of the doctors that work in his workplace that he actually likes. Severus is an intelligent person and what made Carlisle love to work with him is because Severus is not a nosy person. He doesn't like to pry on other people's business nor will he spread rumors about others. Additionally, regardless of what other people think of his personal life and family members, he never makes it as an excuse to treat a patient poorly. The staff in the hospital enjoys working with him, too.

Carlisle sighs inwardly and hopes that things will go well.

**AN: So guys, what do you think? What is happening? Ooh, I love this story. Please review; tell me what you think about it. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**

**Author's Note**: Enjoy.:)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight. I don't mean to cause harm or confusion. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I gained no profits from this story. This is written purely for my own entertainment.

**Credit**: Thank you to **sydneytaryn **who have been helping me to beta this story. TQVM!

**Warnings**: Slash, M/M love. (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ). AU, NON -MAGIC.

CHAPTER 6

Harry rubs his temple and sighs heavily. His head hurts and to make things worse, he needs to pretend that he is listening to the teacher talk in front of the class. It's not like he hates the class, but the throbbing in his head is causing him to have a headache and thus he doesn't have the heart to listen to the teacher. This morning, since he was not in a good condition to drive, he rode in Draco's car. He is thankful to Draco, who kept silent during the whole journey instead of drilling him with questions, though Harry knows that he was dying to do so. It's just that last night was a terrible night for him; the dreams that have been haunting him during his childhood suddenly came back. What is possibly causing him to get those dreams back?

Today just doesn't seem like a good day for him. The girl who talked to him yesterday somehow spread rumors about him and is telling everyone that he is a psycho and possibly a murderer who want to hides in this town. Everyone seems to whisper behind him. Lord, can't they do it discreetly? Their voices are so loud that it's impossible to not hear.

Along with that, the Cullen's sudden interest towards him is not helping. Ever since he had reached the school grounds, the Cullens were somehow following him with their eyes, especially Alice Cullen. She seems to go near him whenever she has the chance, but always quietly walks away with obvious frustration on her face. Although he was at first fascinated with them, his headaches provide him with a very nice distraction. If Edward was the one watching him closely, he probably would be happier, maybe his headaches will even disappear. Wow, just one day meeting the youngest Cullen seems enough to make him obsess with the bronze-haired teenager. This hasn't happened before; he always managed to control his feelings, but strangely not with Edward Cullen. Harry felt like Edward has somehow become the center of his world, and it's probably not a good thing.

When the lunch bell rings, all the students slowly exit the classroom and head towards the cafeteria. Deciding that he will not be eating the cafeteria food and probably will waste it anyway, Harry chooses to sleep for a few moments in the silent classroom. The raven rests his head on the table and starts to doze off. Just when Harry starts to drift asleep, he is suddenly interrupted by footsteps heading towards his location.

"Why are you here, mutt?" he suddenly hears a voice near him. He has a feeling that the person is talking to him, but… why mutt? Slowly lifting his head up, he sees the complete set of Cullen siblings looking down at him anxiously and suspiciously.

"Can I help you?" Harry asks rather angrily. He doesn't like to be interrupted when he is just starting to fall asleep.

"I said, what you are doing here, mutt?" A female blonde among the Cullens angrily spits out at him. Harry narrows his eyes dangerously, not liking the girl's attitude a bit. He knows her; Draco had told him that she was publicly known as the goddess of Forks High, Rosalie Hale. However, to Harry, she is nothing but a stupid bitch with that kind of attitude.

"That's none of your business and I'm not a mutt." Harry responses to her with growls and icy tones, feeling satisfied when the five of them slightly flinch. Wait, did he just growl? How on earth did he do that? Harry is momentarily taken aback with his own reaction. Something inside him suddenly feels like attacking the people in front of him; all of them…. except Edward. Why would he want to attack them? The raven looks at Edward, who has kept silent since the beginning, in disappointment. So, is this the true face of the Cullens? Bullying the newbie in school? Fuming and disappointed, Harry starts to walk away, ignoring the five people.

"Wait! We don't mean to…" Edward suddenly grabs his wrist and tries to explain. Harry turns to look at him but the teen only looks at him intensely, not finishing what he had intended to say. Harry waves his hand close up in front of the slightly shorter but beautiful teenager's face in front of him. Harry feels his anger toward Edward suddenly melt away and get replaced by a feeling of concern. He doesn't seem to respond to anything around him. When he looks at the others Cullens for help, he sees Alice Cullen wearing the exact same expression as Edward while the others only look back and forth between their siblings.

Alice is the first one to snap out of it and she suddenly beams at Harry while Edward still looks at him with an expression that is really hard to figure out. He hasn't let go of his wrist yet. A lot of thought seems to come across his gorgeous face, Harry silently thinks. As he starts to admire Edward's gorgeous looks, the bronze-haired teenager suddenly looks away in embarrassment and releases Harry's wrist.

"I'm sorry, we don't mean to be rude but Rosalie mistook you for someone else," Alice Cullen suddenly exclaims happily as she walks towards Edward and Harry. Harry first looks at her, then at her blonde sister who has a stunned expression while glaring at her petite sister.

Harry again turns his attention to Alice inquiringly. Just moments ago, she seemed so tense around him and now she is happily grinning at him? She grabs his arm and Harry is clueless of what she is doing, but his headache suddenly goes away, so he decides to just go along with the small pixie girl. She's cute, anyways.

"Alice!" Harry suddenly hears Rosalie shriek. When Alice and he turn around, he hears her yelp again. "What are you doing?" the blonde girl asks through gritted teeth. If looks can kill, the petite girl besides him probably would have been turned to ash from her sister's glare. Then, in front of Harry eyes, Alice seems to mutter swiftly to her sister, in inhuman speed. The raven looks closely at Alice questioningly, and what's more puzzling is that the other seems to have understood her and replies with a stunned expression.

"What did you say to them?" Harry asks straightforwardly, looking at Alice but is only responded by more shocked faces from the other Cullens. Harry gradually accepts that the Cullens are not what people would call normal; he would even believe them if they said they were not humans. There is too much concrete evidence. Harry doesn't really mind it, he is just merely curious by their ability and their true form.

"You saw that?" The brawny Cullen suddenly speaks up looking at him like a child would look at a new toy.

"Yeah, she did it right in front of me, how could I not?" Harry answers him in a matter of fact tone.

"Cool," the brawny says again and grins, only to be elbowed by the female blonde beside him.

"Come on Harry, you need to eat. I can hear your stomach singing," Alice happily exclaims, grabbing his arm and leading him to the cafeteria.

Harry looks at Edward, giving him a look that asks 'should I follow her?' To which Edward replies with a slight head nod and follows them closely.

Harry's entrance into the cafeteria with the Cullens sends everyone into silence. All of them are stunned and follow them with their eyes. The sight of a high-spirited Alice grabbing the raven's arm is just too damn intriguing to them. When they reach their usual table, Alice somewhat forces Harry to sit and grabs Edward to sit beside him, then quickly goes to the seat across them and takes a seat. Harry isn't complaining, but he is just too bewildered with Alice's odd behavior and reaction. Rosalie begrudgingly sits on an empty seat and is followed closely by Emmet and Jasper.

"Oh, I forgot," Alice suddenly says and takes off from her seat to buy food. When she comes back, she pushes a tray of unappetizing food to Harry and sits on her seat again. Harry sighs and mutters a thank you to the energetic girl, suddenly feeling really tired. He doesn't even have extra energy to argue with her. The truth is he is not used to girls treating him this way; it is somewhat inappropriate for him.

"It's alright, just go along with her. Or you'll end up becoming more tired." Edward warns Harry, looking at him with concern. Harry turns to look at him questioningly, wondering how on earth the bronzed boy seemed to answer his thoughts. Then he realized this is the first time he is so close to Edward. Automatically, Harry starts to admire the man in front of him; his angled jaw line, his perfect kissable lips, not to mention his eyes, those beautiful golden eyes.

"Please look away," Edward mutters lowly to him, but perfectly audible to Harry. Is Edward shy? Because he really looks like it, Harry smirks and silently thinks, still looking at Edward, not even bothering to hide it.

"Aww, that is cute," Alice suddenly blurts out, cupping her face with both of her hands while looking at the pair in front of her amusedly. Rosalie impatiently rolls her eyes while Emmet grins and nods his head. Jasper only looks at them warily. Edward looks away in embarrassment, again.

Not even bothering to look at the other Cullens, Harry continues to look at Edward. Edward's embarrassed expression is really too adorable; he just can't seem to tear his gaze off of him. Harry wonders what would happened if Edward was under him, on the bed right now? What would his expression be then? God, suddenly he just wants to pin this beautiful person in front of him down and just have his way with him. He can just imagine it: Edward panting hard, begging him to go faster… All of a sudden, Harry is startled when Edward smacks his arm, looking at him with bashful and uncomfortable looks.

"Get a room." Emmet grins and jests to them, receiving a deathly glare from Edward and a shocked look from Harry.

Suddenly a thought comes across Harry's mind and he immediately looks at Edward suspiciously. Edward looks back at him restlessly, as if knowing what's on the raven's mind and waiting for his response.

"Don't tell me you can read minds…?" Harry asks directly at Edward. However, he uses a very low voice, making sure the other tables cannot hear. The other Cullens immediately tense at the raven's question while anticipating their brother's response.

Edward glances at him and vaguely nods.

'One plus one is equal to?' Harry thinks in his mind while looking earnestly at Edward.

"Two." The bronze-haired teenager answers him.

Just when Harry wants to ask something, he is cut off by Jasper's loud sigh. Curious as to what made the usual stoic blonde male have that kind of reaction, Harry looks at him.

"It seems like Jessica is 'introducing' us to a new student again." Jasper sighs. It's true that like what Harry said before, he sometimes really feels like ripping the girl's head off for spreading rumors about his adoptive family.

"How do you know? She's literally…" Harry wants to say a mile away but cuts himself off when he sees Edward suddenly troubled by something. "What's wrong?" He asks worriedly.

"I can't read the girl's mind," Edward looks back at Harry with a frown on his face and answers the raven without hesitation.

What's the big deal about not being able to read her mind? Harry sighs inwardly, the Cullens don't offer any explanation, but it's probably his fault since he has been very accepting with the fact that they are… unusual. He turns his body around to look at Jessica Stanley's table. The new girl is quite pretty, with her doe eyes and long brunette hair, but somehow she looks boring. Then for a moment, Harry and the new girl's eyes meet and suddenly she averts her gaze away shyly. She looks quite endearing… Harry silently thinks. The raven snaps out of his thoughts when he hears a low growl from Edward.

"What?" Harry asks innocently, not used to hearing people growl, but only earning a glare from the pretty boy who then looks away angrily.

"She seems to be very interested in Edward," Emmet suddenly says, breaking the tense atmosphere.

Harry narrows his eyes dangerously, and then looks at Edward who is eyeing the new girl amusingly.

The girl seems to reciprocate, glancing around their table and looking shyly at his Edward. Yes, his Edward. Harry doesn't like this even a bit because Edward suddenly seems too interested in the plain looking girl. Suddenly, Edward looks back at him in amusement.

"What's her name?" Harry asks almost nonchalantly, but the jealousy in his tone is obvious.

"Isabella Swan," Jasper answers naturally, then is stunned by his own action. Why would he expose his hearing ability to Harry? Damn, he unintentionally let his guard down.

Suddenly, Harry feels the urge to leave make a statement to the world that Edward is his. Instinctively, he grabs his chin and crashes their lips together, bringing Edward into a deep kiss. "Mine…" He growls possessively after slowly breaking the kiss, but low enough so that only the Cullens will hear it.

**AN: Sorry for taking so long to update this story. I need a lot of time to think when it comes to this story since it doesn't involve magic. So please leave some review and trigger some ideas in my brain.**


	7. Chapter 7

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the late update!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight. I don't mean to cause harm or confusion. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I gained no profits from this story. This is written purely for my own entertainment.

**Warnings**: Slash, M/M love. (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ). AU, NON -MAGIC.

CHAPTER 7

Everything remains still in Forks High School cafeteria, everyone holding their breath while watching two hot guys make out in front of them. After the raven-haired man breaks the kiss slowly, everyone turns their gazes to the bronze-haired man to see his reaction. The raven seemed to have forced the kiss upon the other, though both appear to have enjoyed it.

The Cullens, who have the most perfect seat, are slightly dumbfounded, too. They watch the scene with amusement, especially Alice Cullen. She is smiling, as she had been the entire time. Rosalie Hale rolls her eyes while Emmet and Jasper look uncomfortable.

After growling and declaring that Edward is his, Harry gradually backs away, truly shocked by his own actions. Edward is stunned, but he doesn't say anything and instead looks down, staring at the table's surface.

"You two are adorable," Alice suddenly exclaims happily.

"I prefer 'look good together' thank you." Harry suddenly smirks after recovering from his shock. "Just so you know, I don't regret it, I'll do it again if I have the chance," Harry affirms out in a serious tone, turning to look at Edward. He really doesn't feel any regret or doubt; it feels too right. But when he touched Edward, he could feel his cold skin. Edward looks at him and nods, staying silent while looking dazed.

"What are you thinking?" Harry suddenly moves closer to Edward and whispers in his ear. It doesn't seem fair that Edward is able to read his mind while Harry gets shut out, wishing he too could read minds. Edward suddenly narrows his eyes at Harry, looking at him warily.

"Be careful what you wish for," Edward responds solemnly to his thought.

Harry looks thoughtfully at the striking person in front of him. "If I can't read your mind then would you tell me what it is you're thinking?" Edward cracks his mouth a little, but is cut off by the school's bell indicating lunch time is over.

As soon the bell rings, Edward looks attentively at Alice who smiles sorrowfully at him. The bronze-haired teenager then turns to face Harry, looking at him nervously yet determined. After a while, he finally speaks up. "Can you go to Biology class with me?"

"Oh, I would love to but-"

"Harry, be a lamb and go to Biology class with Edward, he'll need you there." Alice utters gravely, looking pleadingly at Harry who is about to refuse.

"But I don't have Biology class now. I'm supposed to attend-"

"Edward needs you there," the pixie look-alike says in a harsh whisper, cutting off whatever Harry wanted to say.

Harry looks questioningly at the two siblings, shakes his head and then grabs Edward's hand, walking out of the cafeteria.

"What is the matter?" Jasper slowly approaches his 'sister', throwing her a quizzical look.

"Edward is going to meet his singer there," Alice bites her bottom lip as she answers.

"Are you crazy? Then what good will it does to send the wolf there? Edward will go crazy and who knows what he will do to his mate - I mean, the wolf?" Emmet bellows worriedly. Although Edward seemed composed when Alice told him that Harry is his mate, he knows that his brother already has some sort of bond with the raven mutt - wolf. It will kill Edward if he is forced to harm Harry in any way.

"I know that, but it needs to be done." Alice sighs wretchedly.

"It's alright Alice, we trust you," Jasper murmurs lowly to the pixie vampire, motioning Emmet to stop questioning her. Rosalie silently stares at the path that Edward and Harry had exited.

"Al, are you still not sure whether or not that mutt is Edward's mate?" Rosalie casually asks. When they were still in the class with Harry, confronting him, Alice had suddenly told them that the mutt is Edward's possible mate. Possible? Meaning it could be changed? It is really ironic for a vampire to be paired up with a wolf, the two most natural enemies. Rosalie silently wonders what will happen to the both of them if they choose to be together. Does that mutt even have a tribe like those wet La Push dogs?

"Harry is Edward's mate, Edward already chose him." Alice blinks as she looks at her sister. The beautiful blonde vampire startles for a moment and then puts on her unconcerned mask again. Alice knows exactly what will befall Edward during his Biology class, and Edward knows it as well. Her visions had shown Edward that he will have three choices and Edward has decided on Harry, it's just as simple as that. Now, her only concerns are their survival. Would the shape shifters in La Push meddle? Would the Volturi decide to eliminate them? Alice has so many concerns yet so little information.

"I don't understand. A moment ago you said Harry _probably_ is Edward's mate. That's why we agreed sitting with him during lunch. Now, you say that the wolf _is_ Edward's mate. If Edward already chose Harry then why would he go through such trouble? Can't he just leave here with his mate?" Emmet utters out a string of questions. He knows a great deal of information but everything seems so jumbled up and confused.

"We'll see. I'll explain it to you as soon Edward gets through with his 'obstacle'." Alice mutters lowly with a rare frown on her face.

* * *

"So, care to explain why I'm going to attend this class with you? I mean, I'm supposed to have History class right now," Harry asks half-jokingly and sighs inwardly, wondering what will be the Biology teacher's reaction seeing an extra student. Harry continues to hold onto Edward's hand, noticing that he seems to not care what the other students might be thinking. Harry can feel the obvious iciness against his skin; it feels... corpse cold. The raven immediately notices Edward trying to break off his grip, but he squeezes his hand reassuringly. Strangely, as soon he squeezes the bronze-haired teenager's hand, he feels sudden warmth emitting from his own body and immediately the temperature differences between their hands doesn't seem so poles apart. "See? We are made for each other." Harry grins goofily and looks at the slightly smaller teenager besides him who ducks his head in embarrassment.

"Don't you think it's too strange? Why don't you ask anything? Why don't you question anything? Doesn't it bother you how against nature I am? I need to tell you something..." Edward suddenly stops walking and rushes everything out, looking nervously at Harry.

"What?" Harry anxiously asks, troubled by Edward's distraught face. He feels like giving him the whole world if that will make him happy and lose his troubled expression. Edward suddenly chuckles, obviously having heard that thought.

"As soon you step into the class with me, you will likely be entangled with me for the rest of your life. I... I don't want you to someday blame me for selfishly choosing you as my mate and I don't want to-" Edward was rudely stopped when he felt Harry's hand pressed against his lips.

"Hold it right there!" Harry tilts his head to the left, looking deeply puzzled. It surprises Edward when he notices he can't understand Harry's mixed up thoughts. "Are you saying you choose me? Meaning there's someone else and you choose me? As your mate? As your lover and does lifetime partner count? So, basically, if I go to Biology class with you right now, right at this moment, you'll be mine forever? And if I don't walk into that class with you right now, you'll end up with someone else?" Harry looks seriously at Edward and inquires. Quite taken aback, Edward looks puzzled for a moment, then hesitantly nods.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Harry immediately pulls Edward in the direction of the Biology classroom. Someone else? Like hell he was going to let someone as incredible as Edward go that easily. Of course he isn't the kind of person to judge people on appearances, but the moment he locks gazes with Edward, he knows that he must have him. It almost feels like Edward suddenly becomes the center of his whole world. He has never been so sure about someone before, ever. Not even Luna. Harry somehow knows he can't let, no, he won't be able to let Edward go. Something tells him he won't be able to live without Edward. Harry always believes his gut feelings.

"Are you sure? You still can back off right now, it's not too late." Edward restlessly pulls his hand and stops Harry from moving forward. Although he's dying to have a mate of his own, forcing Harry to be with him feels so wrong. Though, he does hope Harry will agree to be with him. Everything suddenly seems so rushed, like if he doesn't make up his mind this minute, he'd lose Harry forever. Lose the mate that he was given chance to choose before.

Without a warning, Harry pushes Edward against the wall and growls, "You are mine, all mine. Don't you ever think I'll let you in someone else's arms for even one second, you hear that? Not. Even. One. Second." Harry emphasizes the last four words carefully, not wanting Edward to miss a word.

The bronze-haired vampire nods a bit, dazed by Harry's sudden change of mannerisms and he also notices that Harry's wolf scent is getting stronger and stronger by the second, as if only time will tell when the wolf inside Harry will suddenly emerge.

"Come on, let's go." Harry softens his gaze when he realizes he might have scared his mate, as Edward has said, but he can't help it. Just the thought of Edward falling for someone else feels like his heart is being torn in two. If that'll be the case, he'll claim him first. He will make sure nobody will be able to touch what's his. Of course he is curious, but he's willing to go along for now if that mean he can make Edward his. He'll ask the little pixie later for detail…she seems to know a lot. Still wrapped up in his own thoughts, Harry naturally intertwines their fingers and continues to walk towards the now unavoidable Biology classroom.

**AN: Hello! ****Quebie331****, I've update this story! I'm really sorry but I'll try my best to update this story as frequent as possible. **

**To all of this story follower, how was this chapter? It seems short isn't it? Please ask if there are anything that you don't understand. I can be sure that I'll update this story again next week so please leave some reviews behind! Thanks a lot! .**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When the pair reaches the Biology lab, the only greeting that they get is stares, a lot of stares. The students seem to eye them from the top of their heads to the fingers that were intertwined together. The disappointment on the girls' faces are obvious, while some of the guys show a little disgust, although some guys with unknown reasons show a little admiration mixed with perhaps... frustration? Harry looks around for the teacher and sighs in relief when the teacher hasn't arrived yet while Edward cautiously looks around for the human girl that will probably make him expose his family's existence. The bronze-haired teenager unconsciously squeezes Harry's hand for strength and as if knowing what's on in his now mates mind, Harry nods reassuringly and walks towards an empty table.

Harry and Edward sit contentedly while still holding hands. For Harry, holding Edward's hand seems to be the only way for him to know what is exactly bothering Edward; and for the bronze-haired teenager, holding his mate's hand seems to be the only strength for him to bravely face what is probably his worst nightmare, his singer and a potential mate that he has denied.

"Hello class!" Suddenly the teacher enters the lab followed by a clumsy looking girl. Harry recognizes her; she's the girl who Edward can't seem to read. As if on cue, Edward's grip tightens and he looks warily at the girl, his eyes suddenly dilated and turned black. Harry notices all the changes and was deeply enthralled by it, mind rapidly going through the information that he found out about any supernatural beings. The raven all of a sudden startled a little when the girl came to their table looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Hmm. The teacher asked me to sit here. I-I'm sorry for-, for... interrupting." She mumbles awkwardly while tugging her brown hair behind her ear. Harry looks at the teacher for a while and nods to the girl. Why doesn't the teacher query about his presence in this class? Perhaps he just doesn't realize it; he's a new student after all.

"Not at all. Please sit." Harry felt Edward squeeze his grip even more and the raven nearly screamed out in pain. But as if trying to get a handle on the sudden jolt of the bone crushing pain, Harry felt like suddenly there's a flow of energy starting to form in his body that can actually withstand his lover's deathly grip, suddenly the grip doesn't feel like anything. The raven looks questioningly at Edward but the said man only looks in rage and seems not aware of him. The girl sits beside Harry who is in between Edward and the new girl.

"I'm Harry Potter. You can call me Harry." The raven politely introduces himself to the new girl, still clueless of Edward's sudden violent behavior that is obviously directed to the plain-looking girl.

"Is-Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella." She answers gawkily and seems to notice Edward's hatred toward her. She smelled her hair timidly, and her actions scream out, 'what made him look like I smell really bad?'

"I'm a new student myself. I'm from England. How about you?" Trying to make the girl feel less frightened, the raven tries to make up some sort of conversation, hoping she feels a little bit at ease. Harry looks intently at Bella and something tells him this girl can be either harmless or will be trouble...for him.

"I'm from Phoenix, Arizona." She simply answers, still interested with Edward since she always takes a glimpse at him while talking to Harry. The raven doesn't know why but suddenly he felt like keeping Edward inside a room and locking him inside; to never let this girl touch him.

"Is there anything wrong with my boyfriend?" Harry smiles forcefully, trying to be polite as much as possible.

Bella seems to startle a little then shakes her head nervously while biting her bottom lip.

"He seems angry but he's actually really adorable and…he's mine." Harry winks in satisfaction and smirks, feeling somewhat pleased that he can show off that Edward is his.

Bella gives him a little glare then turns conscientiously towards the teacher in front.

"You alright sweetheart?" Looking attentively at his now official lover, Harry asks, genuinely concerned with his distressed mate's wellbeing. Edward doesn't respond anything, looking away from the two. He can't hear anything, except for the girl's blood. Edward feels like just giving in and draining Bella's body fluid, but at the same time he feels like fleeing away from this class. He can't give in! Grabbing harshly at his collar, he tries to calm himself. For Harry, for his mate and for his family, the family that has forgiven his bloodstained mistakes and that still love him the same. He can't afford to make the same mistakes again, he can't. But the girl's blood is too enthralling and appealing. The sweet blood is calling out to him as if asking him to just suck it dry. Should he just give in?

"Don't give up love, you can do it." Edward snapped and looks to Harry who suddenly whispers those exact words that he needed into his ear. For not being able to read other's people's thoughts, Harry seems to understand perfectly what he actually looked for. Edward feels so glad that he didn't go through with this obstacle alone. He saw from the vision that he can actually withstand the singer's call by himself and settle down with his fated singer. But after he was given another choice, he is sure more than ever, that he wanted to choose another path; a path with the person who is holding his hand right now, the person that he can always depend on, not be depended on. Edward nods gratefully and continues to hold his mate's hand.

* * *

"Everything is good right? There's no screaming, there's no blood smell. So, Edward is good right? Thank God for that wolf! I don't want to move again." Emmet paced in a small distance in front of Alice, Jasper and Rosalie, talking animatedly to himself. Alice and Jasper only look at the brawny vampire with amusement. Rosalie doesn't really look diverted, only leaning against Edward's silver Volvo while looking at her nails.

"Emmet, stop it. Students are staring." Jasper shushed his ingenuous brother to stop attracting unwanted attention in the car park. Suddenly, Alice squeals in a high pitch, beaming in a direction.

Harry is walking hand in hand with a tired looking Edward, going in the foursome's direction.

"Well done Harry, good job to you too Eddie." Alice hugs them cheerfully, really proud with Edward and Harry at the same time. They've been through their first obstacle as mates and things were probably going to be better. Edward nods tiredly while leaning on Harry. Even though, vampires don't get physically exhausted, fighting with blood sucking urges is really… hard.

"I don't really understand but I guess we did great, right?" Harry grins a little then looks tenderly at his tired lover. He really can't comprehend on what is going on but he has an instinct that it was all good.

"Harry?" Draco's voice suddenly appeared out of nowhere and Harry immediately mentally smacked himself. How can he forget his Draco?

"Drake." Harry stretched out an innocent grin that always works on Draco, hoping that he won't be too pissed off with his sudden relationship. Draco adjusts his sling bag and looks inquiringly at Harry and Edward's intertwined fingers.

"So…?" Draco shot a demanding look to Harry, a look that the raven really knows that he can't avoid.

"This is so great, not only Edward has a boyfriend. I also get a best friend! I've wanted to go shopping with you for a long time." Alice suddenly beams and moves beside Draco, looking innocently at the blonde with her big eyes, who looks gob smacked at her, rapidly blinking his eyes.

"I beg your pardon?" Draco looks back and forth at Harry and Alice, confused by everything.

"Silly, we'll be best friends I said, right Rosie?" Alice looks at Rosalie interestingly. Draco gulps a little looking at the beautiful blonde, fidgeting a little.

"Whatever." Rosalie imperturbably retorts.

"You sure?" Harry looks at all the Cullens questioningly. The raven knows clearly that the Cullens are not actually…human and they purposely hide their true nature from... humans. So, why are they getting so close to Draco, aren't they afraid Draco will reveal their existence?

"Yes, I'll tell you everything about it… later. For now, go back with Draco first." Edward actually smiles a little and then reluctantly releases his own grip. Placing a hesitant chaste kiss on the raven's lips, Edward got in to his silver Volvo, followed by his siblings and took off.

"What is going on?" Draco asks his brother like figure, puzzled by everything that has just happened. Did Edward just kiss Harry? Did the infamous Cullens just say they wanted to be best friends with him? The gorgeous Cullens? Perhaps it was a good thing? Or were they trying to make fun of him? But on the other hand, if they were really his friends, he can actually try his own handmade masterpiece with Rosalie and Alice…

* * *

"So, everything has gone well, has it?" Esme tries to hide her excitement and relief when she saw her children come back without any blood stains on their clothes and she did not smell any lingering blood stench either.

"Yes!" Alice beams again and went to hug her mother, wanting to spill everything out like a little child that wants to tell how excited they are with something. "Edward got a boyfriend! Awesome isn't it? And I got a new shopping friend! That's the best!" All the male Cullens there cringe at the word 'shopping'.

"Edward? Boyfriend? Best friend? I'm afraid I don't understand sweetheart, can you explain?" Esme looks back and forth between Alice and her other children, confused by Alice's words of excitement. Didn't they go to school to deal with a wolf? How come Edward suddenly has a mate? And where did Alice's best friend come from? Alice? Isn't she still upset about her vision? Why does she have a change of mood? Esme silently thought.

"I'll explain it when Carlisle and Harry are here, tonight. Edward, go and take a bath, make sure you smell nice then go to Harry's house and fetch him. Esme and Carlisle would love to meet him. We need to explain it to him as soon as possible." Alice suddenly frowns a little, then beams again, giving Edward a calculating look, yet didn't give him access to her mind. Feeling defeated, Edward rolls his eyes, nods and goes to his room.

* * *

"So... you and Edward huh? I thought you were straight." Draco murmurs sitting in the passenger seat beside Harry who has decided that he's in the mood to drive.

"Only for Edward. God, he's beautiful." Harry gives out a grin that can almost beat the Cheshire cat, momentarily looking at Draco before placing his eyes back on the road again. "I hope you're not angry. Everything happened so suddenly." He says again but this time with a nervous tone.

"Nah, I'm alright with it, just a little shocked, that's all. The Cullens are alright. They are the only ones that never make fun of me and Ron. Besides, Rosalie Hale...she..." Draco stuttered a little, takes a deep breath and looks outside the window but still not saying anything yet.

"What did she do? Don't worry too much; she can be a bitch-"

"She saved me." Draco cut off Harry who was about to say worse things about the blonde girl. Harry can't help it; she called him a mutt, for no reason!

"Saved you from what?" Harry hesitates a little then asks, he can feel Draco's mood suddenly changed and turned serious and Harry knows that this usually meant Draco is ready to reveal something that is usually shocking. So, he stopped his car on the side of the road and looks at the person that he cares and loves like his own brother. Draco sighs and looks away from Harry's emerald eyes.

"Two years ago, some senior boys in the school thought it would be amusing to make fun of Father and Dad in front of me. I ignored them and gradually they got bored with it and decided to take the joke further. One day, they...cornered me in an empty room and started talking nasty things about them. At first, I thought...if I just continue to disregard them they will eventually get fed up and let me go, but..." Draco takes a deep breath again before continuing. Harry stares aimlessly in front and grips tightly at the steering wheel; somehow, he knows what Draco is going to say. Those bloody sons of bitches! If he ever saw them he will make sure they pay a great price!

"I don't know why but they started to get curious about sex between men and they...tried to do an experiment on...me"

"You don't need to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable." Harry licks his upper lip and says. He seems composed but his knuckles turned white because of his too tight grip.

"It's alright. They didn't get to do anything. Rosalie somehow saved me. She… kicked down? Yeah, I think she kicked down the door and if I'm not mistaken growled at them. Emmet Cullen came from behind and those assholes got scared and ran away." Draco coolly tells and finishes off his memory.

"And you don't find it strange? I mean, Rosalie kicked down a door?" Harry feels relief for nothing happened to Draco but at the same time tries to seek some information, because normally, people will usually find it odd and obsess with finding out the truth.

"I tried to say thank you to them but they ignored my existence since that day and yes, at some point I thinks it's strange, a girl kicked down a door and growled? Like a nosy normal human being, I started to think that probably they are not...normal. I tried to gather information until Edward Cullen went and saw me." Draco smirked and looks at Harry who suddenly became more and more interested when he heard his lover come into the picture.

"He told me to back off and give them some space. Not really an explanation but nevertheless, it's like he knew I was prying on them so from then, I stopped snooping on them and let them be."

"Really? Just like that?" Harry curiously looks at Draco. Normally, people wouldn't listen and continue to pry around.

Draco sighs a little, knowing exactly what is on Harry's mind. "After he said that, I was hit by a realization that I was doing things that I dislike to the Cullens. I just want people to leave me alone and be normal for a bit yet I was snooping around the Cullens. You get what I mean right?"

"Aye, I think so. So, you settled without knowing what the Cullens are? "Harry nods and ignites the car engine, a little disappointed. Although he knows Edward will eventually tell him what he is, Harry was actually hoping he can get at least some sort of clues or answers so that he can be mentally ready.

"Who said anything about I don't know what they are?" Harry, who started to move to the main road, hits the brakes abruptly causing Draco to almost hit the car's mirror.

"You know?"

"Hell! Harry, I nearly died because of your lousy driving skills!" Draco ignored Harry's question and immediately looks at the mirror to inspect anything amiss from his face.

"That's because you suddenly said something like that! Now, tell me what they are." The raven suddenly grimaces.

Draco sighs again, blaming his stupid mouth inwardly. "I'm not sure but... I have a friend from La Push and he said Cullens are not allowed to be in La Push and they are actually called…" Draco took a deep breath and looks straightly yet hesitantly at Harry.

"What?" Harry demands without reluctance.

"The Cold Ones."

**AN: Okay guy, yeah! Updates! Haha. Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate it and thank God for Google translate otherwise I won't understand some of the language that was used since I can only understand Chinese and English. Haha! How should I say this but... this story's progress will be a little bit fast because! Here I give a very prompt WARNING about next chapter! 'LEMON SCENE' will covered the next chapters...I know some peoples doesn't like those lemon scenes so I decided to used a chapter to write down the ****LEMON SCENES ****so that peoples who doesn't like it can leave it out while will not missed out anything. Okay, that's it! Bye, till we meet next time!**


End file.
